High voltage transformers of the type mounted within a ventilated casing and cooled either by ambient air flow or by forced ventilation generally require relatively large physical spacings to ensure that the high voltage windings do not short circuit to the core and winding support structure. To provide adequate high voltage coil spacing a distance of from 10 to 12 inches or more is generally required at each end.
Transformers currently employing voltages less than 23 kilovolts are generally wound in a delta type arrangement. When materials, economy and overall space must be maintained at a minimum, wye connections are more feasible for voltage applications of 23 Kv and greater.
The purpose of the invention is to provide methods and apparatus for manufacturing dry type, air cooled transformers having a substantially reduced core and coil size.